My Fanboy
by Pink.Prism
Summary: "I think falling in love with a fan would be wonderful…" A gentle smile appeared on her face. "I mean… He/She knows a lot about you from your name to your favorite color and stuff and I think he/she would cherish you forever and thinking about falling to one fan isn't so bad I think?" She said with a smile and her eyes shifted into a gentle gaze as if imagining it. NALU ;)
1. Falling For A Fan Isn't So Bad?

**Something I came up when I saw a legit of one of my idol fall for a fangirl HIHI!~ I support them about time finally he found someone he loves and will cherish forever.**

**And yeah there is this certain tumblr post that I copied and yeah I don't own those words… I don't even know who really owns that post so credits to that!~ LOL!**

…**  
**

**Title:** My Fanboy

**Summary:** "I think falling in love with a fan would be wonderful…" A gentle smile appeared on her face. "I mean… He/She knows a lot about you from your name to your favorite color and stuff and I think they would cherish you forever and thinking about falling to one fan isn't so bad I think?" She said with a smile and her eyes shifted into a gentle gaze as if imagining it.

…

**Chapter 1: **Falling For A Fan Isn't So Bad?

…

"Really? How cute" Top said smiling at Lucy's answer.

"Yeah, It's true" Lucy said blushing a little as the crowd awed at her bashfulness…

"Lucy! one last question from a fan What if you fall for a fan? What are your thoughts about it?" The interviewer Top said as he shifted on his seat eager to know the answer of the famous Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh, Falling for a fan?" Lucy said blinking and pouted a little and started to have thoughts about it.

Lucy smiled and bit her bottom lip and shifted her eyes.

"I think falling in love with a fan would be wonderful…" She smiled a gentle smile appeared on her face as she stopped.

"Really? Please do tell why?" Top asked as his facial expression turned curious as well as the other audience who gasped and found it shocking.

Lucy let out a soft laugh.

"I mean… He/She knows a lot about you from your name to your favorite color and stuff and I think they would cherish you forever and thinking about falling to one fan isn't so bad… I think?" She said with a genuine smile and her eyes shifted into a gentle gaze as if imagining it.

"Woah!~ your answer is unexpected and I'm sure a lot of your fans heard that especially your fanboys. Hear that everyone Lucy said it isn't that bad to fall in-"

Suddenly the TV was shut off.

"Hey! I was watching you damn Ice-freak! You know I hate it when I was watching something especially when Lucy is involved! It's Lucy time Ice-queen!" I growled snatching the remote from his hands as I glared at him.

"Whatever you Lucy obsessed fan freak come on! Let's go back to playing and please…" Gray said shivering as he gazed around my room and grabbed my Lucy limited edition plush toy squeezing it with his hands and immediately grab the Lucy limited edition plushy away from his contaminated hands and glared at him hard.

"Tsk!~ Gray told you not touch this! This is a limited edition and very hard to find ok?! This cost me you know!~ That's it I'm putting this to a glass box" I said pouting as I pulled the Lucy limited edition plushy onto my chest gently caging it as I continued to glare at Gray…

As he looked at me like I am some psycho freak.

Well excuse me for having a huge fandom of my idol… Fuck off Gray you fucking Stripper! You don't know what it feels like to be a Fanboy…

"Sorry but it's so cute and soft like a stressed ball" He said smirking mocking me trying to get my Limited edition Lucy plush toy…

"Seriously stop messing with me" I said still glaring at him.

"Whatever…" He mumbled as he looked around my room.

"…Try renovating your room into a proper one not with all this Lucy poster all over your room and CD's and magazines it's freaking me out dude! And you even had a freaking life sized Lucy waxed figure that looks exactly like a person!" Gray said.

"Mind your own fucking business! Besides I didn't bought that wax figure I won it on a contest! FYI~ I just got lucky" I said as I flushed as his comment about my room defending myself and I am glad that I won that contest though it's a once and a life time chance and that is only the wax figure of Lucy you could get and never be bought in stores or anywhere.

"Get a real girlfriend" Gray just looked at me his eyes twitching at my remark and shrugged his shoulders and left the room to go to the game room.

I was about to respond to his offending comment but too bad he left.

A girlfriend? That word sounded alien to me at the moment… Sure, you could say that I am popular at school and lots of girls tried asking me out but naaahhh~ Girlfriend? Uhhh!~ Maybe this is why I can't get a girlfriend…

I pouted.

The only girl I like is Lucy Heartfilia…

Remind me why I entered this fandom…

I sighed.

I'm Natsu Dragneel age 17 a big Fanboy of Lucy Heartfilia. I know all about her. From her personal profile when she is born her father, mother her pet to her favorite food, color, brands, smells, things and her Likes/Dislikes. Dreams. Hobbies. Most used phrases. Where she goes to shop, eat and hangout and party and what she looks for her ideal boyfriend in short I know everything about her.

And being her Fanboy is a secret which only my buddy Gray knows the school must never find out or else I'll be labeled as Lucy obsessed fan freak! You know how people react when you're a fan boy they will be like so freaked out and disgusted knowing that you like someone even though they don't know you yet still you continue to follow and support and stalk the one you like…

I'm not obsessed over her if your thinking about all the Lucy stuff I have… I'm not some freaky shit that collects her spit or hair or whatever that's just too much… If that's what your thinking…

Oh whatever, if people knew this they would think that I am really an obsessed freak Lucy Fanboy!

I just like and idolize her alright?!

You don't know what it feels like…

Liking one person who doesn't even know you… I was one of the people who get to see and watch her showcase her talent in the world as I stayed in the sea of faces who admired her. She doesn't know who I am, but knows her, from her real name to what her favorite color is. I send her love letters, even if I knew that she won't be able to read it and I had to pay loads of money just to watch her perform for a few hours. That pattern goes on and on, unceasingly. She continues to walk in her dream, while I could only look at her with pure admiration, and sadly, that's how it'll end. She...will never know just how much I loves her.

Yup, A Fanboy…

That's who am I...

A Fanboy…

I groaned loudly once again feeling frustrated.

I glared at him as opened the TV to found out the show is over and I groaned as I flopped down on my bed as I gazed around all the Lucy collection that I have starting from when she debuted. Her CD's Magazine, merchandise and posters and everything…

I sighed as I gazed at the picture of her as I took when I got to hold her hand during a meet and greet.

"Falling for a fan huh?" I mumbled sighing once again as I pouted.

Is she serious?

Is that even possible?

Well there are possibilities… but it's too small… 1%? More like 0% to me… -_-and did I tell you giving someone a false hope hurts a lot…

Falling for someone like me?

Is it even possible for her to like someone like me?—A—

"Fire-crotch! Get your ass over here you Fanboy! Loke's rage quitin' we have no support!"

I sighed loudly once again.

Me and my Fanboy problems…

—A Fanboy?

…

**End of chapter 1…**

**End chapter oh yeah!~ Natsu a Fanboy isn't it cute hahaha~ well idk for you guys… Aww can't wait for Lucy and Natsu to meet Natsu will surely flip! If that happens..**

**Continue or not?**

**Sorry for all the mistakes no time to double check them hehe!~**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!~**

**TBC!**


	2. Lost?

**Aww isn't it cute Natsu is a cute Fanboy!~ well oh well! Hahaha! Here is chapter 2!**

…

**Title:** My Fanboy

**Summary:** "I think falling in love with a fan would be wonderful…" A gentle smile appeared on her face. "I mean… He/She knows a lot about you from your name to your favorite color and stuff and I think they would cherish you forever and thinking about falling to one fan isn't so bad I think?" She said with a smile and her eyes shifted into a gentle gaze as if imagining it.

…

Chapter 2: **Lost?**

…

"Hibiki are we there yet? I think we lost the van of that crazy paparazzi and fans!" Lucy said sighing as she slid down on the luxurious limo seat in exhaustion.

"Errr? Lucy? Uhhmm" Hibiki her close friend said as he slid the window divider and looked at her at the rear mirror.

"I think we are lost" Hibiki said sweat dropping.

"What?!" Lucy said shouting as she panicked. Surely her manager will be pissed and scolded her plus Sting will say I told ya ha! You should've let me pick you up and bla bla bla! That man and his big ego… Sometimes jeez!~

"They are so going to kill me~" Lucy sang groaning.

"Sorry Lucy…" Hibiki said frowning a little.

"It's not your fault ok? At least we escaped the wrath of Paparazzi and rabid fans? Besides I ask you a favor to chaperone me to the Tokyo Premier right? Please don't think this is all your fault Hibiki…" She said giggling lightning up the mood as Hibiki just chuckled at his friend.

"Fine, fine~" He sang.

Lucy's a sweet girl indeed.

Hibiki just sighed and made a left turn and hit the break.

"Let's ask for direction you stay here and wait while I go" Hibiki said as he step out the car.

"Wai-wait! I'll go with you!" Lucy said going out.

"Lucy~ You can't what if someone like crazy fans might tackle you or something or worst paparazzi~" Hibiki said worriedly panicking.

"Come on now this looks like a quiet neighborhood though and it's the middle of night or should I say dinner time~" Lucy said smiling like it's not a big deal grabbing his arm dragging him as he clicked the car key lock.

"Urgh~ Lucy!~" Hibiki just sighed.

…

"Is it also true that you Sting Eucliffe wants to court you?"

Lucy's eyes got wide as well as Sting at the blunt question making them blushed on impulse.

"No, were just close friends…" Lucy said truthfully with hand gesture as she turned red from embassament.

"Yeah, too bad" Sting pouted playfully as he looked at her making the audience awed at their relationship.

"What about the picture when you and Sting are eating on a café" Mike said as they flashed the picture the paparazzi took when they are laughing and smiling inside the glass window of the café as they eat.

Sting smirked as he looked at Lucy who flushed in her seat as he nudged at her playfully making the crowd squeal at the two famous people look cute together. Well they probably ship Sting and Lucy since they are working together for quite a while now and they recently released a romance drama and their up coming movie of them starring together and you could say they are pretty close.

"It's just a friendly eat out at the café" Lucy said blushing bashfully as she punched Sting's arm playfully making him smile at her.

"Hmmm… A lot of rumors says that you two are going out secretly" Mike said smirking.

"Like I said too bad we aren't going out, But it's really up to the public to decide whether to believe it or not right Luce?" He said as he smiled at Lucy.

Making Lucy nod the Sting dude really does loves to twist the public minds and makes us wonder.

Especially their fans and me! Mind bottling and shit! FUCK THAT RUMOR! I don't believe that!

And yeah wishing the back of my mind that they aren't really going out. NO! JUST! NO! That would break my poor little Fanboy heart…

Oh unrequited love sucks especially liking an Idol… It hurts dammit! As I gripped the wooden spoon hard as I stirred hard at the mixture inside the bowl with intense strength pouring all my emotions on it.

Oh and please stop with the petname!

I glared at the damn screen. I really don't like that Sting dude that love team of Lucy yeah sure they have chemistry and stuff but Lucy could be paired up with someone better…

Someone like me!

Ok I'm going overboard…

My acting skills suck!

Let's check…

Hmm. I'm not good in—

Acting… –X

–na uh~ don't ask…

Dancing… –X

–no, no!~ Definitely NO!~

Singing… –X

–ew my singing voice no, just no~

But!— : )

I'm positively sure that I am good at

Sports! –Check!

–Yes! I can make all the female population at school scream their heads off as they see me play…

Cooking! –Check!

–Of course!~ I need to learn to cook delicious food for my future kids and wife ehem ehem Lucy Heartfilia! And our awesome kids~

Math! –Check!

–Yes! A+++ Baby!

English! –Check!

–Yup!~ All the teachers love me!

And academic related stuff! –Check!

–Oh yeah! But I'm not a teachers pet ok?!

Oh and video games! –Check!

–I kick Gray and Loke's asses and my other buddies in video games! I'm a god! I know I so have the brains and skills!~

And don't forget I know all the things about Lucy! –Check!

–Yes! I know everything about her from A-Z! #FANBOYALERT! #IHEARTLUCYHEARTFILIA!

Think positive…

I then groaned internally!

Urrghhh!

Fine! I'm just a fan! I get jealous! Dammit why would I be when Lucy doesn't even know me?! Heck she probably won't give a fuck about me?!

A fanboy like me…

"Oh yeah moving on they said you two soon will go to school and quit home school"

"Yes~ I'm getting sick of being with Sting 24/7 especially when he is my study buddy~" Lucy said jokingly as she giggled at Sting's scowling pouting face.

"Hm~ Don't be mean now at least you get to me my awesomeness 24/7" Sting said cockily as he poked Lucy's rosy cheeks in television making her puff her cheeks out and face turned red at embarrassment. While Mike just laughed at the cuteness of the two stars and plus the fans awed.

"Not only that! I bet you two are thrilled to go into Fi-"

"NATSUU!-NII! Is dinner ready yet? Your keep stirring the bowl for 30 minutes now! The spoons going to break and nothing's going to change Lucy still doesn't know you!~ and probably never will~ And she'll probably end up with that Sting dude sitting right next to her!~ plus they look cute together!~" Wendy shouted over the kitchen as she ship the 2 as my head popped out of the kitchen as I watched Lucy on TV.

They?

Look?

Cute?

Together?!

NO WAY IN HELL!~ EW! NO JUST EW! They don't! they just don't go well together plus Lucy's ideal boyfriend is not Sting definitely not Sting as I remembered her interview and magazine answers!

My rage Fanboy side started so bust as I gripped the wooden spoon tighter almost breaking it into half! But then I sighed deeply as I calmed myself down.

Wew~ so much for my positive look out on having a chance with Lucy being deflated so easily, Thank you my little sister Wendy!~ Thank you! Oh~ the sarcasm…

I looked down.

Shit!

I over mixed it and I went back onto the kitchen and wiped my hands onto the pink frilly apron and pink frilly chef hat that I am wearing mind you it's not mine it's Wendy's apron.

"Uh It's going to be out in a while" I shouted as I heard my little sister groan.

"Ok~ Uwaahh Nii-chan! The food smells divine!~" I smiled. Of course I'm the man when it comes to cooking!~

Oh yeah did I tell you that also my little sister Wendy knows that I am a Fanboy of Lucy Heartfilia. Yeah, how could I even hide that.

We practically live together!

I sighed as I pulled the baked macaroni on the oven and placed it over the counter as I went to the stove as I mixed the creamy mushroom soup and suddenly the doorbell rang and I looked at the soup and needs to be mixed continuously as I put the salad dressing on onto the veggies as I tossed it effortless on the bowl and wiped my forehead using the back of my hand as I continued stirring the creamy soup.

"Wendy? Could you please get that my hands are kinda full at the moment" I shouted over the kitchen.

"Hai, Hai~" She said getting up on the couch lazily as scratched the back of her head as she opened the door.

…

"Hi, Um sorry to intrude at this time of the night but you see we are lost and was hoping that can I ask some directions?" A soft melodic voice said as she smiled at Wendy.

Wendy's eyes got wide and looked at the TV and back to the girl and then the TV and back to the girl in front of her who was wearing a long black dress that hugged her curves with a silver heels and hair tied into a messy sexy bun and a attractive young man same as Lucy's age with brown hair and captivating eyes wearing a suite.

"You're… The girl on the TV!" Wendy started as she blinked and suddenly lost of words.

Lucy bit her bottom lip.

"I told you, you should have stayed inside the limo" He whispered scolding her a little and she disregarded her remark.

"Uhm Hello, um do you have someone, like an adult at home that I could ask?" She asked smiling at the little girl.

Wendy just nodded still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Sure but aren't you supposed to be in TV right now?" Wendy said curiously making Lucy giggled.

"Well, that was filmed about a week ago" Lucy said smiling at the little girl.

"Natsuuu!-NIII!"

…

What's all the noise?

Who's at the damn door?

Wendy must be whining now at how late dinner is now.

I then put a knitted hand muffs and grabbed the macaroni and sat it on the table and wiped my forehead.

"NATSUUU-NIII!" Wendy suddenly shouted as I bolted. Shit shit! What if something happens to my lil sis I will pummel that person to death!

"Coming Wendy!" I called out panicky.

I said as I rushed out the kitchen and went to the living room and suddenly my jaw dropped!

HOLY MOTHERFUCKING TWINKIE! AM I DREAMING?! HOPE NOT PINCH! YOURSELF! NO! DON'T PINCH YOURSEFL IN FRONT OF HER! SO EMBARRASING! BUT! BUT! BUT! THIS MIGHT BE REAL!

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

My heart started clenching and pounding so hard…. The Fanboy feels are crawling up to my system.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Here in our doorstep the one and only stunningly gorgeous Lucy Heartfilia all in her dazzling glory was smiling and talking to my sister casually.

I started to breath hard and I surely felt like my heart was pounding really, really hard and ready to explode any moment now.

"I…" I started as my breath hitched as she suddenly averted her gaze at my little sister onto me making my body go numb.

But one thing is going right now in my mind!

OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG!

JEBUS!

Lucy! IN. MY. HOUSE! UP. CLOSE. AND. PERSONALL! THE REAL LUCY HEARTFILIA! JIIIIIIIIIIII!~

My brain stopped functioning shit!

"Um, Hello" She said smiling at me softly as she giggled a little as she observed me.

Oh fluffkins!~ her voice is so heavenly!

And I suddenly looked down and saw that I was wearing a pink frilly apron and a pink hand knitted hand muffs! Oh FUCK! MY! LIFE! WHY AT THE MOMENT AND TIME LIKE THIS?! I then threw the hand muff so quickly out of my hands not caring where it went… It does not make me manly at all! And this damn apron is not helping dammit!

SO MUCH FOR FIRST IMPRESSION! WITH LUCY HEARTFILIA NONETHELESS!

Ughh! But! God! Her voice in person is much much much more heavenly!

I felt my legs turned jelly as she greeted me. My poor little heart can't take it! Oh this feels! This Fanboy feels!

GODDAMMIT! DON'T FAINT DAMMIT DON'T FAINT IN FRONT OF HER!

"Lucy hurry…" A voice mumbled behind her and she nodded and suddenly approached me.

Oh god! Oh god!

She's standing so close to me! Up close and personal! Oh god! Fuck act cool! ACT COOL! Dragneel! If she invaded and moved closer to my bubble space I might die now in Lucy-heaven!

"Um you're Wendy's brother right? I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I was wondering if I you know the shortcut direction here from Tokyo Premier you see we kinda got lost along the way" She said pouting a little as she bit her bottom lip as she gently as stared at me.

I glared and scoffed internally as I remember the premier of their movie tonight at Tokyo Premier it means ughhh she'll be with that Sting dude ughhh! He'll hold her hand, waist and shit ughhhh! My bitter level over infinite! -_-

What don't blame me I'm a fan!

A Lucy hardcore fan…

JESUS! That lip bit though! SHIT! Cuteness overload level! 999999999999999999! To infinite! Goodluck to my poor Fanboy heart I think it just exploded!

Aw, They got lost on the way… how sad but!

PRAISE MAVIS FOR LUCY GETTING LOST! GETTING LOST IN MY NEIGHBORHOOD AND FUCK! Out of all the houses here yet she chose our house! Our house dammit!

I better brag this to Gray tomorrow not like he cares or anything~ MEEEH~

God I think I just forgot how to breathe!

BREATHE! DAMMIT! BREATHE!

Answer her dammit! Don't make a fool of yourself in front of Lucy! And maybe this is your chance to know her and be her friend!

"Uh yeah from here just turn right and go straight then turn left and you'll get to the main road and once you made it to the main road just make another right then go straight and that's it" I said so fast and swear I could faint any minute now.

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! MAVIS!

MY FEELS! MY HEART IS CLENCHING SO HARD!

LUCY!

LUCY!

HEARTFILIA!

IS

HOLDING

MY

HAND!

UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL!

INSIDE MY HOUSE!

FUCK YEAH!

EVERY FANBOYS DREAM COME TRUE!

And yet I'm still acting like a star struck freak in front of her! DAMMIT!

"Thank you so much~ Um, It was nice to meet you and your little sister Wendy she is such a sweet heart" She said grabbing my hand shaking it making me stare at her like she is the most interesting thing in the world.

Well she is!

"You're um, welcome Lucy~" I said my voice hard and stuttering. Smooth Dragneel real smooth!

"Lucy we really have to go" Hibiki said in panic and worried that he might get his head cut of by Lucy's manager being late for her movie premier nonetheless…

Lucy pouted oh gosh she's so damn cute up close! And my heart clenched at the cuteness!

Oh my feels! MY FANBOY FEELS! Overflowing.

"Oh… I really have to go and hmmmm~ dinner's smells so good I think I want to stay for dinner" She said pouting as she joked as she let go of my hand and walked near the man on the door and patted Wendy on the head.

OMFG!~ Lucy eating the food I make!~ I might die now! DOKI!~

"Would you like to stay forever?" Wendy said smiling innocently looking up to Lucy with shiny eyes as she evilly chuckles inside her mini devil taking over.

"Wendy!" I said turning red as she said that god! Of course I want her to stay forever but that's just too embarrassing for Wendy to say.

"Ohh~ how cute… It's ok" She said as she faced me smiling as she crouched down a little and smiled at Wendy.

"I would love too~ Really maybe next time? If ever?" Lucy said smiling at Wendy as Wendy smiled back as she held Lucy's and together.

"Promise me that and you have to taste Natsu-nii's cooking it's soooo good!" Wendy said making me blushed so hard as she makes me look good in front of my idol. I want to dig a hole now!

"Oh really now~ Well I promise!" Lucy said smiling at Wendy as she glanced at me softly as she laced her pinky finger with my sister.

I'm sure my heart exploded already~

"I'll be waiting! For that! And plus Natsu-nii Li-" Wendy said smiling evilly.

"Oh Wendy" I said placing my hand over her big loud mouth as I smiled at the 2 visitors and let her go after she stopped.

Damn, That little brat spat on my hand.

"I never break promises and besides I owe you~" She said squishing Wendy's cheeks gently as she found my sister so cute

Wendy just giggled as Lucy stood up.

"Thank you so much once again and Um? Natsu right? As your sister shouted your name a while ago. See you around I guess? And Wendy your lucky to have a caring and cool brother~" She said smiling gently at me as she shrugged thinking that our paths will come across again someday at me as I nodded dumbly and suddenly the man grabbed her hand quickly and escorted her back to the limo.

Wendy closed the door and smiled widely at me with her charsier smile…

"Wew Natsu-ni!~ talk about your dream coming to life she even said your cool and caring haha! Like you are! Well yeah you kinda are Nii-chan! I guess I'm really lucky Hehehe!~ and I like her now she's nice and pretty not like some bitchy snob celebrity" Wendy said as I stared at the damn door that Lucy Heartfilia just walked and left on. And Wendy just… just complimented me when she usually teased me!

A loud thud was heard through the house.

I felt my face so hot as blood rushed.

"Natsu-ni?" Wendy said and suddenly got eyed wide as she saw me passed out on the floor.

OH! GOD!

I CAN'T TAKE THESE DAMN FEELS ANYMORE!

Her smile~ Her pout her everything god dammit! My little Fanboy heart can't handle too much of the cuteness and Lucy-ness! DAMMIT!

The thing happened with Lucy a while ago shit! I may now rest in peace in Lucy heaven.

"Natsu-nii!"

Lucy Heartfilia just grabbed and shook hands with me and she even knows me and she knows my name!

Repeating the scene Lucy talking and touching my hand.

Lucy…

Greeting me…

Touching my hand…

Having a conversation with me…

Knows my name ok maybe scratched the conversation part but still yeah we did have a conversation with her usually doing all the talking…

And and and and! She even promised that she'll be having dinner with us!

And the best part is she doesn't break promises!

And it's all thanks to my Wendy mini devil of a sister she is damn! I will surely squished the shit out of her in happiness!

And most of all she said that I'm caring and cool!

I smiled so dazed as my eyes has hearts on it as I turned red as I clutched my beating heart on my chest…

Oh the feels!

THE FEELS!

THE DAMN FEELS!

MY HEART!

MY FANBOY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Hihihihihihihihi!~ Oh Lucy!~ Lucy!~

I think I'm a crazy retard!

Call me disgusting or a freak but!

I'm so never going to wash this hand ever again… NEVER!

FUCK! I FORGOT TO ASK FOR A PICTURE!

Ahh! The life of a Fanboy…

It sucks…

Sucks I tell you!

I think my heart literally stopped functioning…

And I blacked out…

Oh and thank you Lord Jesus for having a sweet little demon sister like Wendy!

Ugh Thank you Wendy!

…

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**Lucy's so nice right? And well to bad Natsu got really starstruck and Lucy got to leave quickly…**

**Well more to come. How will Natsu and Lucy know each other well though?**

**Natsu is such a cute Fanboy uwaaah!~ Lucy you lucky girl to have a fan boy like Natsu boy here!~ : )**

**Continue or not tell me your thoughts!~**

**END!**

**TBC!~**


End file.
